Brindlestar's Path
by Mistsplashdraws
Summary: Ashstar is the disgraceful leader of ForestClan, after almost completely destroying the clan the medicine cats receive an omen about one cat, who is destined to save ForestClan, and that one cat is Brindlekit. Rated T because it's warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**ForestClan**

 **Leader** Ashstar- Long-haired grey tabby tom with piercing dark blue eyes

 **Deputy** Shadowpelt- dark grey and black tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** Russetcloud- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

 **Warriors**

Dustclaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Rowanbounce- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Scar- black tom with a large scar running across his face; former rogue

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Maplesong- ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Streampaw

Mallowstem- light brown tabby she-cat

Duckwhisker- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hickoryscar- grey tabby tom with a scar down his back

Apprentice, Meadowpaw

Hawkwhisker- golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Mosswing- small tortoiseshell she-cat

Leopardwhisker- spotted golden brown she-cat

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Olivefur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with piercing green eyes

Mistclaw- grey tabby tom with ice blue eyes and a single white paw

 **Apprentices**

Frostpaw-fluffy grey she-cat with tiny white flecks and icy blue eyes

Streampaw- light grey and white tabby she-cat

Swiftpaw- black and white tom

Meadowpaw- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowpaw- pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Birdpaw- small white she-cat with light brown flecks and green eyes

 **Queens**

Rosespot- long-haired cream she-cat with white patches and dark blue eyes (mother of Hawkwhisker's kits; Brindlekit, Nutkit and Ivykit)

Flowerpelt- pretty white she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Hickoryscar's kits; Lionkit and Tanglekit)

Kinkstream- grey she-cat with pale green eyes (expecting Duckwhisker's kits)

 **Elders**

Amberspots- ginger she-cat with darker patches, blind in one eye

Thrushcloud- dark brown tom

Sparrowfur- long-haired brown tabby tom

 **Other Clans; LakeClan, StoneClan and BreezeClan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

"ForestClan Attack!" the loud yowl of Ashstar ran throughout the LakeClan territory, for countless moons now he had been laying unneccessary attacks on other clans, in attempt to take over their territories and gain more cats for his clan. It resulted in deaths of multiple ForestClan warriors.

"We must do something," meowed Russetcloud, the ForestClan medicine cat, to his apprentice, Frostpaw, "Ashstar cannot get away with all of these attacks, before we know it the three other clans will be ganging up on us and then we'll have issues."

"You're right," agreed Frostpaw, "surely there is some kind of omen to help us."

Russetcloud shook his head, "sometimes it is for us to figure out ourselves, yes StarClan is here to guide us but im sure if they wanted something to stop then they would have consulted us by-"

Before he could finish his sentence a flashing strike of lightning struck down on a bush nearby, causing it to spark up into flames, but something was not right, the flames were not bright orange as they normally would be, but instead a tawny colour. The flames did not last before rain came pouring down from the dark night sky, killing the flames leaving only ash behind.

Russetcloud's eyes were wide with curiosity, "StarClan has spoken to us Frostpaw," he meowed.

Frostpaw came bounding over to where Ruseetcloud was, "looks as if someone spoke too son," she teased, "do you think any other cat saw it, because they're still fighting."

Russetcloud shook his head, "They wouldn't have, but we can't worry about that, this is one of the most unusual omens I have ever seen and looks as if we're going to have to decipher it."

Frostpaw tilted her head, "who do you think it's about," she asked.

Russetcloud shrugged his shoulders, "no idea, but i'm sure we will know soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One**

"Nutkit catch!" yowled Brindlekit as she tossed a ball of moss towards her brother.

Nutkit reacted quickly and tossed it back at her as hard, as he could, so hard that it made her fall over. Nutkit burst out with laughter, "that was hilarious."

Brindlekit groaned, "yeah- well I faked it to make you happy!"

"Sure you did," replied Nutkit, rolling his eyes.

Brindlekit leapt to her feet and pinned her brother down, "who's laughing now?" she asked him in a tesingly way.

"You are, now get off of me you stinky furball," he answered happily.

"I'm not stinky, you are!" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Nutkit grumbled, "speaking of which, where's Ivykit?"

Brindlekit shrugged, "Probably helping Russetcloud and Frostpaw, she loves doing that."

Nutkit let out a purr of amusement, "you're right, I bet you she'll quit being a warrior apprentice and become a medicine cat halfway through our training!"

"She can do what she likes, there's no need to tease her about it," a deep voice sounded behind them.

They both spun around on fright, only to find that it was their father, Hawkwhisker's voice.

"We aren't teasing her," argued Nutkit, "we're just unsure as to why she wants to help Russetcloud and Frostpaw so much when she can be out in the forest hunting!"

"Yeah," agreed Brindlekit.

Hawkwhisker shrugged, "we're all different, anyway your mother sent me to tell you that she needs to see you in the nursery."

"Why?" asked Nutkit, "she never needs to see us about anything."

Brindlekit rolled her eyes, "whatever, the sooner we go, the sooner we found out, right?"

"I guess so," he replied and started trotting over to the nursery.

"Brindlekit, Nutkit, it's about time, what took you so long?" asked their mother, Rosespots.

"Sorry, we were playing," Brindlekit replied.

"How did I guess?" Rosespots replied, "anyway if you weren't aware of it already, you are 6 moons old and your apprentice ceremony is going to be any minute now."

"Wait what?" yowled Nutkit, his voice pounded with a mix of confusion and excitement.

"That tells me alot," Rosespots meowed, "clearly you weren't listening to me when I was telling you the other day, I'm not quite sure you're ready to be apprentices when you don't pay attention like that."

"No, no we're ready," replied Brindlekit.

"I was only joking," their mother replied, "now quickly clean yourselves up, you can't look like that at your apprentice ceremony!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Two**

"Let all cats gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" the loud yowl of Ashstar rang throughout the clearing.

Brindlekit bounded to the front in excitement, her two siblings by her side, "I can't believe we didn't realise that we're six moons old!" she complained, "I mean Rosespots barely told us!"

"Or maybe when she tried, you and Nutkit were too busy daydreaming to pay attention," grumbled Ivykit.

"Medicine cat," Nutkit grumbled underneath his breath.

"Today we are here to celebrate the apprentice ceremonies of three kits; Ivykit, Nutkit and Brindlekit, please step forward!" meowed Ashstar.

Brindlekit stepped forward, her chest puffed out in pride.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior names you shall be known as Ivypaw, Nutpaw and Brindlepaw," he stopped to look around for a second, "Ivypaw, your mentor will be Mallowstem, Mallowstem I trust that you will train Ivypaw well."

Ivypaw walked prously over to Mallowstem and touched noses with her.

"Nutpaw, your mentor will be Duckwhisker, Duckwhisker you have proved to me that you are a trustworthy warrior and I believe that you are the right cat to mentor Nutpaw," Ashstar stopped as Nutpaw touched noses with his new mentor, "And lucky last, Brindlepaw, your mentor will be Olivefur, I trust that she is the right cat to train you and will turn you into a fine warrior."

Brindlepaw puffed her chest out in pride as she touched noses with her new mentor.

"Now before you leave I have something to announce," yowled Ashstar, "LakeClan cats have been spotted on our territory trying to catch prey multiple times, we have warned them but they keep doing it, I believe now that our only conclusion is to lay an attack on them, Shadowpelt will be announcing the plan."

Shadowpelt leaped up onto the highrock, "thank you Ashstar," he meowed, "I have a plan as to how we will attack, you may not all be fighting but I want each and every one of you to listen closely."

Brindlepaw looked up at the clan deputy, _I wonder whether I'll be able to fight._

"So we will have three patrols, he started, two will start at either edge of the LakeClan camp and the third will be waiting by the lake, because as we know LakeClan will try and drive us there, so we have a better chance of winning if we've got a backup patrol there."

"Why are we attacking cats over something so small?" the voice of Russetcloud sounded from the middle of the clearing, "we've already lost and risked the lives of so many cats through battle and now we're just leaping into more? Your plans are completely useless, before you know it the lives of all your clanmates will be lost and what will you do then?'

Ashstar jumped up, "do you expect us to just sit here like kittypets and not do anything about the cats stealing our prey?"

Yowls of agreement shot through the clearing.

"No, not at all, what im trying to say is why risk more lives when we've already lost so many, battle is not the conclusion to everything," Russetcloud replied.

"If you have a problem, speak to me later," Ashstar told Russetcloud, in an angry tones, "now Shadowpelt please announce the patrols and when we will be attacking."

Shadowpelt dipped his head, "we will be attacking on the moment the sun rises, we will be up ready and early to travel beforehand, this is because all of their cats will be sleepy; or still asleep at this times," he said, "Now for the patrols; the first patrol will be lead by myself and will consist of Dustclaw, Birdpaw, Scar, Mistclaw and Yellowpaw, the second will be lead by Ashstar, joining him will be Hickoryscar, Maplesong, Meadowpaw, Hawkwhisker and Mosswing, while Rowanbounce will lead the third with Mallowstem, Olivefur, Leopardwhisker, Duckwhisker and the rest of the apprentices."

"Does that include the three newest ones?" Hawkwhisker asked.

"Yes it does," Shadowpelt replied, "and that's why I told their mentors to work on some defence moves with them for the rest of today."


End file.
